Emerald Pike Drevas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30695 |no = 1183 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 100 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 39, 45, 49, 53, 57 |normal_distribute = 20, 18, 15, 12, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61 |bb_distribute = 17, 14, 12, 10, 9, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |sbb_distribute = 15, 13, 10, 9, 9, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A demon born in Grand Gaia. Void of an affectionate upbringing, Drevas hated every living being he ever encountered. And though the opportunities to exchange words with his opponents during the battle against the gods were few, the lack of positive interactions he had only served to deepen his solitude. It is said that only the world's forest showed its unconditional love for him, as it helped him to rest and recover from the wounds he had suffered on the battlefield. |summon = Fighting is the only thing that soothes my loneliness... What's wrong with that...? |fusion = I don't need friends. I'm used to being alone... |evolution = I didn't make use of your power. I became stronger all by myself, you know. | hp_base = 4149 |atk_base = 1708 |def_base = 1614 |rec_base = 1335 | hp_lord = 6009 |atk_lord = 2314 |def_lord = 2164 |rec_lord = 1821 | hp_anima = 6751 |rec_anima = 1623 |atk_breaker = 2512 |def_breaker = 1966 |def_guardian = 2362 |rec_guardian = 1722 |def_oracle = 2065 |rec_oracle = 2118 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Eternal Flora |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & 30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Mistral Saffiro |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, negates status ailments and random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 2 turns |bbnote = 15% chance to reflect Injury, Sick and Weak, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison and Paralysis & 10% reduction |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Libre Fusion |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, boosts damage against status afflicted foes and random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 2 turns |sbbnote = 150% boost, 15% chance to reflect Injury, Sick and Weak, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison and Paralysis & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 30694 |evointo = 30696 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Drevas2 }}